Squeaky, red patch and pubic hair?
by Fight the Time
Summary: one shot! what happenes when puperty hits team 7? rated for swearing and teenage talk:  hope you enjoy. remember "shut up sensei" and "HE CAN WAIT A WEEK!"


_**Squeaky**__**, **__**red patch**__** and**__** pubic hair**__**?**_

You know how people normally start there stories off as it was a quiet, sunny day in the village hidden leaves? We I cant start it that was weather I wanted to or not. You see it started off more like this...

it was a loud and dark in the village hidden in the leaves. It had been raining since last night and the sun had not shown its face since yesterday afternoon. The hokage office was full of yelling?

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT" yelled Sakura

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled kakashi sensei

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! Now listen to your mission, I am sure you will be happy with it" said Tsunade with a grin on her face.

"are we getting a cookie?" asked Naruto.

"No"

"then I don't like it!"

"NAR-RU-TO!" bang, a fist to the head.

"You deserved that Naruto" said Kakashi.

"FOR FUCK SAKES LISTEN TO YOUR MISSION!"

"Right" said the three of them.

"Ok! Well Sasuke has been spotted. This is a high level mission that normally only high ranked ninja would do, but seeing how you are both 14 now and Sasuke is your so called 'team mate' I will allow it. Now go get your stuff ready and meet me at the gate in 10 minutes!" ordered Tsunade.

"I swear that granny is as old as a dinosaur"

"SHUT UP Naruto!" BANG another punch to the head.

"I swear Sakura I'm going to have no brain by the time I am 15!" said Naruto.

"Naruto shut up! We all know you lost the thing you call a brain when you were 4!" said kakashi.

"Shut up sensei" and with that said they all poof off to there homes.

"Ok you will go to the middle of the wood to that old perverted snakes hide out, get Sasuke and bring him back here! Now go!"

"HAI!" they all began to run then jump into the trees.

"What are we going to do when we see Sasuke kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"We will grab him, but if he is to strong you ask then we will put him to sleep and drag him back here by force" as kakashi said that the rain started pouring hard.

"ARG!' my hairs going to get all messy" said Naruto

"Naruto your so gay!" said Kakashi.

"Shut up sensei"

"Well Naruto you do care more for your hair then what I do" said Sakura.

"Yeah but your just ugly all together so why would you bother with your hair, OH WAIT I know! To distract people from your billboard brow!" said Naruto.

BAM! Another punch to the head.

"Shut up you to the hide out is close"

"But Kakashi sensei! Sakura started it!"

"Naruto don't act like a 5 year old, Sakura keep your hands to your self" said kakashi sensei.

"Yes sensei" they both said with a pout.

"Look there it is now shut up and begin to move in quietly! I will wait here and back you up if you need help"

"Right sensei!"

Sakura and Naruto began moving in to the hide out. They went down hall way after hall way when they got to a room, opened the door and found Sasuke fixing his hair in the mirror.

"SASUKE!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh look it dip wood and billboard brow"

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Yeah Sasuke!" said Sakura.

Sasuke went to put his hands behind his head. He had gotten them half way when Naruto shouted or squeaked.

"Teme has arM pIt haIR!" Sasuke put his arms down strait away.

"Leave it alone its part of pupety! And it looks like your balls have finally dropped!" said Sasuke.

"ShuT Up teMe!" Naruto squeaked.

"Yeah Sasuke at least he doesn't have disgusting arm pit hair!" said Sakura.

"Oh look who's talking red patch girl!" said Sasuke. Sakura looked down and realised she had her first period.

"Naruto we are leaving!" said Sakura as she walked back towards the door.

"buT Sakura chAN! We haD a PlaN!"

"I don't care!"

"BuT wE were MeanT tO Take hIm BacK to tHE ViLLage!"

"HE CAN WAIT A WEEK!" screamed Sakura. "NOW HURRY UP! WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

"fiNe" squeaked Naruto as he followed Sakura out the door.

They walked past their sensei and kakashi asked "where's Sasuke?"

"LIKE I TOLD Naruto, HE CAN WAIT A WEEK!" yelled Sakura as she jumped into the trees and into the rain.

"What was that about?" asked kakashi to Naruto.

"LiKe shE saId! HE cAn wAiT a wEEk!" with that said Naruto jumped into the tress and into the rain after Sakura.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed! and remember reviews are lovely:D<p> 


End file.
